Sango's Choice
by Armor King
Summary: Sango/Kagome fic. Blood is thicker than water. But love is thicker than blood. When faced with the ultimate decision a big sister could face, what choice will Sango make? Read and find out.


Author's Notes: Here we go. It's time for me to write another non-Sailor Moon fic. This one is going to be an InuYasha fic and well, I'm goin to get started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pairing: Sango/Kagome  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Length: 1 chapter(1st of trilogy).  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own InuYasha either.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Sango's Choice  
~Hotsprings~  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asks, looking over at the younger ravenhaired girl, sitting a few feet away from her in the hotspring, "You seem as though something is troubling you."  
  
"hm?" the younger girl responds, raising her head to look at the demon slayer, "Did you say something, Sango-chan?"  
  
"I simply asked if something is troubling you." Sango repeats.  
  
Kagome turns her head back down to look at the sparkling water of the spring, "I'm worried about Souta." she replies.  
  
"Your little brother?" Sango asks, "Why?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome replies, sweeping her right hand through the water, "It's just, I think sometimes. Like, What would happen if Naraku got to my time somehow, or what if a demon was to attack my family's shrine again..."  
  
Sango turns her gaze down to water where she's sitting, "I understand how you feel, Kagome-chan." she says, "But," she raises her gaze back to the other girl, "You should not worry so much. We will defeat Naraku, no matter what, and regain the shikon jewel shards." she moves over to Kagome and places her left hand on the girl's right shoulder.  
  
Kagome looks up at the older girl and smiles slightly, "Thanks." she says, hugging the demon slayer, "I love you, Sango-chan!"  
  
(No. She does NOT mean that as in *love* her... yet. And, Both are wearing towels, of course)  
  
Sango smiles and returns the hug, 'I love you, as well.' she thinks 'If only you knew how much...'  
  
Unbeknownst to the two girls, though, a pair of eyes are watching them from the bushes... a safe distance away. Yep, It's Miroku, being his usual perverted-self. Suddenly, A fist comes down fast, popping the monk in his head.  
  
"How many times have you been warned." Inuyasha practically growls, dragging Miroku back toward the camping area.  
  
The silverhaired half-youkai props the barely conscious monk against a tree, then walks around and sits down on the other side of the fire. Miroku rubs the large bump on his head and Shippou says, "Serves you right, hentai."  
~Forest/later~  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are trapped by vines, Shippou's unconscious and a vine's wrapped around Kagome's ankle. Kohaku is standing several meters across from Kagome and nearby is Naraku(wearing his trademark baboon-pelt).  
  
"Naraku, You bastard!" Inuyasha shouts, "Don't you ever fight your own battles!"  
  
Naraku ignores him and smirks, "Kohaku!" he orders, "Now, Kill her!!"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." responds the young slayer, as he starts swinging his chain around in circle.  
  
"Stop! Kohaku!" shouts Sango, trying to get through to her brother.  
  
Kohaku throws the sickle-part of his weapon at Kagome.  
  
"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts worriedly, trying to break free from Naraku's vines(or roots, or whatever they are)... unsuccessfully.  
  
Fortunately, Sango does manage to get her right arm free and grab the Hiraikotsu. She throws it and knocks the sickle off-course just enough to miss Kagome.  
  
"What!?" Naraku says, barely dodging the large boomerang as it flies up and then makes its return-pass.  
  
When the Hiraikotsu reaches Sango, it cuts through the vines that are restraining her and embeds in a tree.  
  
"What now, Master Naraku?" asks Kohaku.  
  
"You heard my orders, Kohaku!" the half-youkai replies, "Now, Follow them!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The young male demon slayer dashes toward Kagome, gripping the handle of his katana but, Sango steps in front of the other girl and grips the handle of her own katana.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome says.  
  
Sango pulls part of her katana from its scabbard, "Don't Kohaku!" she says, drawing more of the katana's blade from the scabbard, "Do not make me choose!" however, Kohaku continues without slowing down and starts to draw his katana.  
  
Sango dashes to meet him as she draws her katana in an upward-diagonal swing. Kohaku stops a couple of steps behind Sango and drops his sword, as blood starts running out through the cut in his armor. The jewel shard in his back falls out as well and his eyes change to normal.  
  
"Thanks... Sango." Kohaku says, then he falls to ground, dead.  
  
"Sh-she actually... did it." Inuyasha says, then thinks 'she killed... her own brother... to save Kagome.'  
  
Naraku notices an opportunity to take Sango out himself and attempts to do just that. However, Before his attack can commence, Sango's Hiraikotsu starts glowing and un-embeds itself from the tree, then flies toward Naraku. Once it reaches the half-youkai, it cuts through him(baboon-pelt and all) and the others are released from their bonds. The group then discover that it was just another demon-puppet of Naraku's and the Hiraikotsu lands near Sango, one end stuck in the ground. It stops glowing as Sango looks at it, everyone is surprized at what happened but, none more than Sango herself.  
~Naraku's Castle~  
  
A small wooden doll falls in two, as if it had been sliced, "So, Kohaku failed did he?" Naraku says, "Very well, He had outlived his usefulness anyway. I hope *you* will not fail like that child, Debirusuke."  
  
"I do not fail, Naraku." a voice says from the shadows, where a pair of ominous eyes glow a bright red color, "You should know."  
  
Naraku smirks demonically, 'I won't underestimate them again!'  
~Forest again~  
  
'H-Hiraikotsu?' Sango wonders to herself, as she stares at the large boomerang.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome chances, stepping up behind her best friend, "... I'm sorry."  
  
"You've no need to apologize, Kagome-chan." the demon slayer responds, sheathing her katana, "It was a choice I had to make. And, I would make the same one again." she pulls the Hiraikotsu from the ground and returns it to its place on her back, then says, "We should move on." she runs off in a random direction.  
  
Kagome holds out her right hand as if she wants to stop her, but she then pulls her hand back to her chest and lowers her head. Then, The young miko feels a hand on her shoulder and turns her head to see Inuyasha.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Just give her a little time alone, Kagome." Inuyasha says, giving the girl a friendly smile.  
  
Kagome looks shocked for a moment at the fact that Inuyasha was actually being nice, then nods and remembers the jewel shard. She kneels down to get it(after finding it of course) and then looks again in the direction Sango ran off in, 'I really am sorry, Sango-chan.' she says in her mind 'This is... all my fault. It's my fault that you had such a horrible choice to make.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------!!The End!!----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay! My first InuYasha fic is finished. However, It will be continued in the sequel. Oh, And Miroku didn't have any lines in this entire story, So? Til next time, Ja. 


End file.
